This invention relates to a gravel guard and more particularly to a gravel guard for use in irrigation pipes and couplers which prevents gravel or the like from flowing through the pipe so as to prevent clogging of the sprinkler heads.
Various types of gravel guards have been provided but the cost of manufacturing the same has greatly decreased the desirability thereof. Additionally, certain types of the existing gravel guards seriously restrict the flow of water through the pipe. Additionally, conventional gravel guards do not have any means for effectively extending the over-all length thereof.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved gravel guard for use with irrigation pipes and couplers.
A further object of the invention is to provide a gravel guard having a ring shaped support at one end thereof which engages the inner end portion of the male coupler to limit the inward movement of the gravel guard with respect to the irrigation pipe.
A further object of the invention is to provide a gravel guard which does not undesirably restrict the flow of water therethrough.
A further object of the invention is to provide a gravel guard which may be produced economically.
A further object of the invention is to provide a gravel guard which is durable in use.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an extension for a gravel guard.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.